MADNESS
by DarknessDrought
Summary: Warning: Extreme!Crack, Slash and Crossovers. Two girls are kidnapped from their hometown in England, to be shipped to America in the future, to find out they are competing in the Hunger Games. How will they survive? SPOONS!


**Neither Amelia nor I own the Hunger Games in any sharp nor form, nor do we own Chocolate Buttons, or Dobby or Rory… the poor fellow.**

**RORY APPRECIATION FOR LIFE INNIT.**

(I'm not entirely sure if this should be in the Hunger Games section, but this is pretty much a multi-crossover fic, that its basic genre is crack with two insane girls thrown into it. This is a collaboration between I, and _**MillyPink**_ and this is mainly written by me, but she comes up with most of the ideas and I add a bit to it. _**You readers**_**,** if there are any are welcome to happily throw in a _**few ideas**_ along the way to what happens in the Hunger Games, what additional Characters, etc. There will be a definite crossover of Doctor Who, as how could we possibly travel to the future to get in the Hunger Games? _EVIL TIME LORD!_ And there might be a couple of subtle references to other series, the Hobbit, Harry Potter (although with the next Chapter…), and there will be Sherlock Holmes from _Sherlock_ butting in once in a while, because he has to mock cracky stupidity and there might be some people from Supernatural, Narnia, Torchwood… who knows?

And I do not mean to intent any harm/threat/prejudice/mocking against Paedophiles or perverts or English teachers, or Supermarkets. I do not want to offend any Chocolate buttons along the way.

I also do not want to people cry, at either the fact Dobby died or the fact his writing may be perhaps terrible, and I am sorry for that suffering you might have to go through.

And I promise, the _next Chapter WILL BE LONGER_.)

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

"How on Earth did we get here again?"

Two adolescents were sat in a luxurious train carriage, with crimson, velvet cushions and flooring, so soft, like a baby's buttocks… not that I'm a paedophile/pervert, of the likes like my English teacher. If you want to sue someone, simply sue him for money, he'll have a lot from the Children he keeps in his basement.

…Where were we?

Alright, we were describing the room they were thrown in. There were open-windows, but not too open as they didn't want contestants to commit suicide, although in they were killing themselves by entering the Hunger Games… accidently? Forcefully? To be fair, this duo didn't know that yet.

However , they did have the strangest urge, the strange urge to attack people… with SPOONS.

Hmm… kill?

Be killed?

Kill?

Be killed?

Hmm…

Before us, sprawled out on the rug were two confuddled teenage girls… no, not in that way _YOU PERVERTS! _

One had dark hair, with a sweeping fringe that covered her bushy eyebrows that she waxed and partially covered her orbs of _chocolate buttons_, which were hidden by sunglasses anyway. A passive expression was plastered onto her placid face.

Oh, I like _chocolate buttons. _Not the cheap ones from Supermarkets.

Ew, supermarkets.

Mmm… still want _chocolate buttons_.

Damn my ADHD!

Back to the story, again- Wait! Dobby! Dobby! Get me my Chocolate buttons!

…Oh.

Dobby?

Oh no.

DOBBY?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!

DOBBY DIIIIIIIIIIIED.

Will he ever come back like Rory?

_No._

Why do you have to be so blunt, random voice in my mind?

_Because I am the World's only consulting Detective, and I would mind if I could escape your mind and you could return to your petty writing, without I having to listen to the drooling, troublesome drabble. Bluntnessness has to be my favourite type of hobby, thank you very much._

Sherlock… how exactly did you get in my head? And I thought getting your Dog fat was your favourite hobby?

_That's Fourth on your list?_

_Knitting._

Third?

_Killing Moriarty._

So what's Second… or should I ask first?

Is this about John, Shirley~?…

_Err…_

YOU LIKE HIM.

…

YOU LOVE HIM~ YOU WANT TO SHAG HIM

_No comment._

Stop being Childish dear Sherlock, it's SlASH, AHHHHHHHHHHHH~ THE SAVIOUR OF THE UNIVERSE.

…_Dobby died. Deal with it_.

(Authors have now gone to wallow in their Epitimous sorrow, and cry in a hole, with Dobby.

Who is dead?

And perhaps die, in a hole, along with Dobby.

Who is dead.)

**To be continued…**


End file.
